


Intuition

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Intuition

While you had kept your distance since that night, Dean had a feeling Rowena was messing with him. Sitting at the small table in the motel, he yawned before sipping his hot coffee. “Didn’t sleep well?” Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom. He was drying his hair, a semi-amused look on his face.

Dean shot him a look, not amused. “That bitch has been messing with my dreams.” He snapped, forcing his eyes to stay open. “It’s been months, why the hell won’t she just leave me the hell alone? I want nothing to do with her witchness, her witchy daughter, or the evil spawn that is most certainly not mine.”

Sighing, Sam turned and tossed the damp towel into the bathroom sink. “Exactly, it’s been months. She’s not letting up.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not saying I believe the kid’s yours, but what if it is?” He asked, just wanting to make his brother think.

“It’s not. End of story.” He ground out. Dean didn’t even want to entertain that possibility, and if he didn’t need his coffee so damn badly, he might have thrown the cup at his brother.

* * *

“Mother.” You glared at her. “I’m fine.” You insisted.

Rowena sighed, shaking her head. “I won’t let him run out on you, or my unborn grandchild.” She told you. “Boy needs to become a man.”

“I’ve got an appointment. Be good while I’m gone.” You pointed at her, smirking when she tried not to laugh. “I find out what I’m having today.”

  
That seemed to perk her up. “I vote granddaughter. Another little lass running around.” She said dreamily. “Little red pigtails and cute little dresses.” Rowena moved to you. “Yes, you’ll have a girl. Call it intuition.” Rowena winked, making you chuckle.

Kissing her cheek, you shrugged. “Guess you’ll know in a few hours, Grandma.” You teased her lightly.

“I do like the sound of that, although I’m not nearly old enough for the honor.” She pushed her hair over her shoulder. “I’ll be the best looking Grandmother.”

“Oh boy. I have a feeling you’ll be hitting on any attractive fathers and teachers once they hit school.” You muttered playfully as you walked out.

* * *

Dean pounded the side of his fist on the hotel room door. It opened to reveal a devious looking Rowena. “You actually showed.” She moved to the side to let them both in. “You sounded quite… bothered… on the phone.”

“Quit fucking with me.” He growled, shooting her a look. “I know you’ve been messing with me.”

Sam simply looked around the room, his hands shoved in his pockets. “Just answer him, give him a fake apology, and then we can get out of here.” He sighed, not wanting to be there too long.

Rowena acted like she had no idea what he was talking about. “Could it simply be your conscious?” She posed the question as if it was completely valid.

“Don’t you dare act like you have nothing to do with this shit. I can’t fucking sleep!” He was in her face now.

The door opened, and when you saw the Winchesters, your face fell. “Really, mother?” You hissed at her. “How did you agree to get them to come here? Why would you even try?” Shutting the door, you slipped off your coat and moved towards the bed.

Rowena was unfazed by both Dean’s anger, and your annoyance. “He called me, dear.” She told you sweetly. “How was your appointment?” Her eyes lit up with excitement.

You couldn’t help but smile. “Your…your intuition was correct. I’m having a girl.” You told her happily.


End file.
